


Clearing The Air

by ListeningBoy



Series: Monthly Challenge ABO Fics [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bites, Omega/Omega, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: When Niles lets an alpha into his home, the odor they leave behind is overwhelming to him and his mate. Luckily, Gavin has an idea for how they can replace the scent with their own.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Monthly Challenge ABO Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621393
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116
Collections: The 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge





	Clearing The Air

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the 2020 Omegaverse Monthly Challenge, for the prompt 'Marking Territory or Possessive Behaviour'

"Seriously, this place fucking stinks."

Niles sighed as his boyfriend continued to pace around the living room as he ranted, commenting even though he knew it was a lost cause. "At least it was just one alpha."

"One alpha still stinks." Gavin scoffed, grimacing as he caught another whiff. "Can't believe you would even let one in here."

"You know it was just Hank." Connor had insisted on bringing his alpha along whenever he visited, and despite Niles' strict rule against allowing alphas into his apartment, he made an exception for the sake of getting to see his brother in his own home. "It will clear up in a day or two, it's not as if he was marking the place." 

Despite his dismissal, he understood Gavin's displeasure. Most omegas, even those without an attraction to alphas, found their scent soothing, but to the two of them it was heavily overbearing, drowning out any other scents that might have displaced the monotony. For Niles, it was bad enough that he had chosen to isolate himself, working from home and rarely going out, while Gavin saw his mate's apartment as a refuge from the nausea-inducing sea of alpha pheromones he navigated on a daily basis. Their safe haven was now just as jarringly saturated with it as the rest of the world, stealing away their blissful peace.

"That stupid delivery boy is gonna get weird about it again, I just know it," Gavin said with a growl. Niles received all his groceries and necessities by mail, and the last time Hank visited the alpha delivering it had made snide comments about him 'finally getting himself an alpha'. It didn't help that Connor's scent was nearly identical to Niles', so Hank's scent did indeed indicate him as his mate if one didn't know better.

Gavin had gone down to the store that day and made sure the alpha and his manager both _knew better_ , but he didn't trust them not to disregard his complaint because they saw him as just a bitchy omega.

"If he does, I know you'll be there to teach him a lesson." Smiling at the memory of how worked up Gavin had been when he recounted the offense, Niles stepped in front of him, pausing his pacing. His hands went to his mate's hips, head tilting to nuzzle against his neck. "You'll protect me from those gross alphas, won't you, my omega?"

Gavin's arms wrapped automatically around the other omega's body, pulling him closer. His face pressed into Niles' shirt, the thick alpha scent chased away by the proximity to the omega's scent glands. "Damn right I will," he muttered, but the conviction in his tone couldn't mask the fight leaving his body as he relaxed into the familiarity.

It wasn't long before the scent started doing more than relaxing him, though. Pink coloured his cheeks as he felt his body reacting to being so close to his mate, and almost against his will he started to rock his hips. His lips brushed against Niles' ear as he whispered, "I think I know how we could get rid of that scent sooner."

Niles grinned when he felt Gavin start to grind against his leg, hiding it in the man's shoulder as he hummed, "Can't go a day without, Gavin?"

"Come on, you know it'll work." Gavin didn't bother pointing out that it was more often _Niles_ initiating than himself. The other omega liked to pretend he wasn't as needy for it as he so clearly was.

"I didn't say it wouldn't," Niles chuckled, "but surely making the house smell of sex won't make people talk any less."

It wasn't something Gavin was unaware of - he knew his coworkers already whispered to each other when he came in smelling of another omega, especially after their heats. "At least they'll be talking for the right reason for once," he said, before letting out a growl. "C'mon Niles, let's make this place smell like it's supposed to again. Like me 'n you."

Niles rolled his eyes, but a smile played on his lips as he pulled away, pulling a whine from his omega. "Not here, the living room will just air out anyway. I let Connor take my bed for the night, and that's by far the room I most want to smell you in."

Gavin readily agreed, and was already stripping his shirt off as he followed behind Niles to the bedroom. He wasted no time in doing the same to Niles as soon as they were through the door, before guiding the other omega back until he was laying on the bed, Gavin straddling him with his hands going up to pin Niles' above his head.

"How d'you wanna do this?" Gavin's hips were already rocking as he spoke, giving them both some much needed stimulation as they pressed their bodies as close as possible.

Niles returned the motion, sighing as they rutted together. "I haven't had you inside me in a while."

Just the implication had Gavin groaning in need. He released Niles' hands, backing away and off the other omega. "That sounds fucking perfect... You gonna present for me, baby?"

"If that's what you want," Niles' replied as he made quick work of his pants, shuffling them and his underwear off his hips and tossing them over the side of the bed, to be collected from the floor when they were done.

"I know that's what _you_ want," Gavin retorted as he followed suit. He was quickly distracted, however, as Niles flipped over, positioning himself with his ass in the air in the perfect display of omegan need, presenting himself for his partner's use. Gavin hardly managed to get his clothes off before he was gripping his mate's hips, eyes sparking with lust at the view.

Looking back at Gavin over his shoulder, Niles teased with a smirk, "Come on, omega, remind me why I belong to you instead of some alpha."

With a growl, Gavin did just that, ducking down to press his tongue to his mate's hole. Already slick leaked from him, not as plentiful or sweet as it was during his heat but still more than enough to have Gavin moaning at the taste. Fingers joined the tongue, and soon Niles was being stretched open little by little, short, cut off whines coming from the man as he rocked back into the feeling.

It was too soon when Gavin's fingers left him, and then even the stimulation from his tongue, leaving Niles tingling with need, but he didn't need to wait long before his desperation was alleviated as he felt something else pressing into him, Gavin's cock slowly filling him up.

Being an omega, Gavin - and Niles, too - didn’t have much to brag about below the belt. It was a point of consternation in the early days of their relationship, but they had slowly realised neither required an alpha-sized dick to be satisfied.

Proof of that came in the form of the loud, keening moans that fell from Niles’ lips as Gavin began moving, knowing after so much time exactly how fast and at what angle to rock into him to give him what he needed. The pace started off fast, Gavin knowing he couldn’t hurt his partner by not waiting for him to adjust, and soon they were both letting out desperate whimpers as their hips bucks together over and over. Gavin couldn’t help but hope the neighbours could hear the slamming of the headboard against the wall as he gave it his all, so all of them would know that Niles was taken.

The need to make sure his claim on the other omega raged through his body, pushing him to drop forward, blanketing Niles’ back. Short kisses were pressed to the nape of his neck, the salty taste of sweat that lingered on his lips a reminder of how much he could affect his lover’s body with his own. When he allowed his teeth to come into play, gently grazing the side of Niles’ neck where a mark was already scarred over, the strangled noise the omega gave out was enough to tell him he was allowed to go further even without the breathless command of _”Bite me!”_ that followed.

The low stamina typical of omegas was both a blessing and a curse. In theory Gavin would like to be able to keep giving Niles pleasure for hours until the man collapsed, but he knew the discomfort of being kept on his knees by an alpha chasing their knot for too long after his own climax was over and done with, and would never wish to push Niles like that.

As his teeth sunk into the skin that had already been claimed as his, he felt the last of his willpower give out, managing a few more frantic thrusts before his vision gave out as his cock twitched inside Niles’ warmth, painting his insides white. The bite and the sensation of being filled with his mate’s cum triggered Niles’ own orgasm, and he wailed and shuddered, eyes rolling into his head as pure omegan bliss overcame him at being claimed, marked, _owned_ , smaller sparks of pleasure lighting at the knowledge that there was a matching mark on Gavin’s wrist, giving him a thrill that was so rare for an omega, of being the one who owned another.

Their panting breaths mingled in the air as they came down from the high. Niles was the first to fall to the bed, his legs finally giving out, and Gavin followed after him, soft cock slipping from inside his mate as they shifted positions until Niles was turned over, facing Gavin with a tired smile.

He’d almost forgotten why they’d found themselves in the bedroom at such an early hour, until he was reminded as Gavin grinned. “Finally can’t smell any fucking alphas anymore.”

Indeed as Niles scented the air he could find no trace of Hank’s strong scent in the room anymore. Only their own mingled mate scent and the smell of sex lingered. “No,” he agreed, “only ‘fucking’ omegas.” It wasn’t the type of humour he would usually stoop to, but he felt pride when Gavin snorted in response.

“Y’know,” Gavin said at length, disturbing Niles from the doze he had fallen into, “my idea worked so well in here… I know you said the scent wouldn’t last in the living room, but-” 

He was interrupted by a groan as Niles rolled over to face away from him. “Not now, Gav. Let me sleep it off.”

“Oh, fine,” the other omega relented, “I guess, if you’d rather sleep than fuck me over the coffee table, we can do that instead…”

Slowly, Niles’ head turned, a pout on his face that almost - _almost_ \- hid the excitement in his eyes. “Five minutes,” he said, “give me enough time to get used to moving again.” With a too-sweet smile he added, “Since you’re so eager, why don’t you go out there and get yourself ready for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed! I'll be doing the rest of the prompts for this challenge so look forward to more in the future.
> 
> * * *
> 
> My [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
